warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Goldenflower
Goldenflower is a sleekRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 48, pale ginger she-catRevealed in the Allegiances of Into the Wild with yellow eyesRevealed in Rising Storm, page 20 and a nick in one earRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 182. History In the Super Edition Series ''Bluestar's Prophecy :Goldenkit is born to Speckletail and Smallear along with her brother, Lionkit. She is seen being given her first taste of mouse by Speckletail; she complains that it is too "chewy", so Lionkit offers to eat it for her. When she is told to go out with the other kits so that Bluepaw can clean the nursery, she complains about the wind and the possibility of rain. :She is soon given her apprentice name, Goldenpaw, and Dappletail becomes her mentor. She attends her first Gathering shortly after the battle with WindClan. She is seen looking nervous, but is comforted by Dappletail. She is shy when her apprenticeship is announced before the other Clans. :Goldenpaw later helps Swiftbreeze, Stormtail, and Dappletail clear snow away from the camp entrance. :In a training session, Goldenpaw is reluctant to attack Bluepaw, but as soon as Bluepaw says that she is a ShadowClan warrior attacking the nursery, Goldenpaw attacks. She is so vicious that Bluepaw attacks her too, accidentally nicking her ear. When she gets back to the clearing, Speckletail fusses over her ear, but Goldenpaw brushes it off, proud of her new battle scar. :During the battle with RiverClan over Sunningrocks, she is part of the patrol that waits at the top of the ravine to protect the camp. She later teasingly scolds her brother for showing off about his hunting skills. She is seen going for a training session with Dappletail prior to her assessment and later patrols the ShadowClan border with Dappletail and Speckletail. When Dappletail gets a seed in her eye and goes to visit Featherwhisker, Goldenpaw is taught tree climbing by Thrushpelt. She is excited that he is letting her climb so high, and says that Dappletail would not have done. :Goldenpaw soon gets her warrior name, Goldenflower, with Lionpaw, who becomes Lionheart. She is seen at her first Gathering as a warrior, saying that Oakheart doesn't have any brains. She and Lionheart sit up straight when their new rank is announced. :Goldenflower is later seen on a hunting patrol with Bluefur, Thrushpelt and Lionheart. She is also part of the patrol that visit the RiverClan camp to take back Sunningrocks. Goldenflower is later seen eating a meal with Lionheart and Whitestorm, who asks Bluefur to join them. She leads a patrol of Bluefur, Thrushpelt, and Patchpelt to check the Twoleg border. She jokes lightly about scaring kittypets. She suggests they split up, and checks the treecutplace with Patchpelt. She is seen returning from an unsucessful hunting patrol with Lionheart and Whitestorm, and comments that the prey was too well hidden. Firestar's Quest : She is listed as an elder, which is an error, as in Midnight,'' she is a queen again. In the Original Series Into the Wild :Goldenflower is a ThunderClan queen, and her only kit is Swiftkit, although he does not make an appearance in the book or is listed in the allegiances. :When Ravenpaw brings the news that Redtail is dead, then faints, Goldenflower rushes over to help him. She licks his cheek in comfort, and then tells someone to get Spottedleaf, the medicine cat. :When ShadowClan attack the ThunderClan camp, Goldenflower fights fiercely, clawing at a huge gray ShadowClan tom. After the battle, she helps to rebuild the camp, and is seen fortifying the nursery walls along with Frostfur. Fire and Ice :Goldenflower is Tigerclaw's mate and is carrying his kits. Her son is apprenticed and he receives his apprentice name, Swiftpaw. He gets Longtail as a mentor. :When Bluestar is sick with greencough, Goldenflower is seen watching over her in the leader's den, gently licking Bluestar's head to cool it, like a mother nursing her kit. Goldenflower's son, Swiftpaw, is ill with a cold. :When Fireheart brings his nephew, Cloudkit, to the ThunderClan camp, Goldenflower remarks that he is too small and weak to survive leaf-bare. Cloudkit indeed catches a chill, but survives after Brindleface has Yellowfang give him herbs. ''Forest of Secrets :Goldenflower is now heavily pregnant, and she is seen pushing a ball of soiled moss out from the nursery. Fireheart greets her and remarks that it will be soon newleaf, just in time for her kits. :Later, she gives birth to Bramblekit, a dark tabby tom, and Tawnykit, a pale ginger she-cat (although this is later changed to dark tortoiseshell). :When Silverstream dies during her kitting, Bluestar asks Goldenflower to nurse Featherkit and Stormkit. Although the other queens fiercely protest and the entire Clan is hostile in general, Goldenflower softens and agrees to nurse them, and remarks that she has plenty of milk. She cares for them with the same love and affection as for her own kits, even if she is exhausted and strained, and Fireheart admires her kindness. :When Crookedstar demands that Featherkit and Stormkit to be returned to RiverClan, Goldenflower is very sad, and Bramblekit and Tawnykit comfort her. Rising Storm :Goldenflower's kits grow, and they leave the nursery for the first time; their mother shows them around the camp and introduces them to the elders. After Tigerclaw's treachery, several Clan cats are suspicious of the two kits, and Fireheart cannot help but notice the similarity between Bramblekit and his father. However, Goldenflower is very protective of her kits, making sure they are treated well by every cat, and tells that she would die to protect them if she had to. She does not plan to tell them who their father was, just that he was a brave and powerful warrior. :When the weather turns hot and dry, the warriors assist Goldenflower and Willowpelt by bringing them moss soaked in water so they could lick the moisture from that, as they could not leave their kits to make the long journey to the river. :Goldenflower is wary of the uneasiness Fireheart feels around Bramblekit, and understands why Fireheart feels that way, but asks him to not hold Tigerclaw's actions against the innocent kit. She is lost for words when Fireheart rescues Bramblekit during the fire that rages through the forest, her eyes glistening with gratitude. ''A Dangerous Path :Goldenflower is seen scolding Bramblekit when he plays too roughly with Speckletail's kit, Snowkit. Fireheart is still suspicious of Bramblekit because of his resemblance to Tigerclaw - who was appointed as ShadowClan's leader as Tigerstar - but Bramblekit respects Fireheart since he saved him from the fire. Goldenflower suggests that it should be Fireheart who tells them who their father is and what he did, but Fireheart decides not to do it yet. :Goldenflower later brings out her kits in the forest for the first time, and Bramblekit manages to catch a mouse. Later, Bramblekit and Tawnykit become apprentices. Bramblekit, now Bramblepaw, receives Fireheart for a mentor and Tawnykit, now Tawnypaw, receives Brackenfur for a mentor. Goldenflower returns to her warrior duties. Soon after, Fireheart keeps his promise made to Goldenflower, and tells Bramblepaw and Tawnypaw about Tigerstar's actions. :Her oldest son, Swiftpaw, is killed by the dogs near Snakerocks. The Darkest Hour :Goldenflower takes the side of Fireheart when Darkstripe says that he will not accept a kittypet as a leader. She still cares about her kits and is very protective of them, even though they are apprentices now. :The Clan cats are increasingly hostile against Bramblepaw and Tawnypaw, especially after Tigerstar's recent deeds, and Tawnypaw leaves ThunderClan to join ShadowClan. Goldenflower becomes frantic and blames Firestar for it, saying that he never trusted Bramblepaw and Tawnypaw, and always saw their father in them. Firestar admits to himself that she is right, while Sandstorm calms Goldenflower down. :She participates in the final fight against BloodClan. In the New Prophecy Series ''Midnight :Goldenflower is the eldest ThunderClan queen. Although she has no kits of her own to nurse, she decided to stay in the nursery to help take care of Ferncloud's kits, instead of becoming a warrior once more, as her hearing and eyesight are no longer sharp enough to keep up with the best hunting patrols. Moonrise Dawn She travels with the rest of the Clans to the Lake. Starlight :She is listed as an elder in the allegiances, although her elder ceremony does not appear. :When the cats finally arrive at the Lake, Goldenflower is very tired and leans on Brambleclaw's shoulder as they go down the slope towards the water. She is often seen supporting and helping Longtail, a blind warrior, guiding him with her tail and describing their new surroundings to him. :When ThunderClan arrives at their new home in the stone hollow, she comforts her son Brambleclaw, who is exhausted and in poor spirits after the journey to the camp. She presses her muzzle against his flank and licks his ear, and Brambleclaw feels like a kit again. :She moves into the elders' den, together with Longtail, and later they are joined by Mousefur. It is mentioned that she enjoys trying out new spots for the elders' den in the new camp. :She is only slightly troubled by the stomach ache some of the elders get from drinking tainted water given to them by RiverClan medicine cat Mothwing; she says that her belly ached a bit, but she threw up and then it felt better. Twilight :Goldenflower remains as an elder with Longtail and Mousefur, and continues to look after Longtail, guiding and helping him. She participates at the first Gathering held on the Island, and is seen talking with elders from the other Clans. :When the badgers attack the ThunderClan camp, she climbs the Highledge together with Mousefur and Longtail, as it is more sheltered than the elders' den. Sunset :After the fight with the badgers, Goldenflower is seen climbing down from the Highledge. She has a deep scratch down one side, and she is guiding Longtail with her tail across his shoulders. She, along with the other two elders, carries Cinderpelt to her final resting place. :Later, Goldenflower is seen limping, complaining of cracked pads, and Leafpool makes a poultice of yarrow for her. This is the last time she appears in the books. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :Goldenflower does not appear in this book, nor is she listed in the allegiances, suggesting that she died some time between ''Sunset and this book. Trivia *In Into the Wild, it is suggested that Goldenflower had more than one kit in her first litter , but it is not known what happened to them. *In Bluestar's Prophecy, she is mentioned as a tabbyRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 181 Character Pixels Family Members Mate: :Tigerstar (formerly): Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member Sons: :Swiftpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Brambleclaw: Daughter: :Tawnypelt: Mother: :Speckletail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Father: :Smallear: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Brother: :Lionheart: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Half Brother: :Snowkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Grandsons: :Tigerheart:Revealed in Dark River, page 20 :Flametail: Deceased, Residence Unknown Granddaughter: :Dawnpelt: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Queen Category:Elders Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Supporting Character Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat Category:Deceased Characters